


Autumn's Fortune

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Public Display of Affection, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Luckily, Minako's second visit to TA goes much more smoothly than her first.





	Autumn's Fortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKatana4544 (Lady_Katana4544)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Surprisingly, it was Rei who worried everyone would remember Minako as the troublesome student who visited that one time. Minako, despite being aware she'd made kind of an ass of herself, was looking forward to seeing "the good old TA grounds" again, and besides, hadn't Sailor Venus saved everyone from an evil spirit?

"But they don't know _you're_ Sailor Venus," Rei pointed out as she tried to fix the sash of her girlfriend's kimono, which Minako had fumbled badly with in her excitement. "Just promise you'll behave yourself at the festival tonight, okay?"

"I will, I will."

"And hold still!" Rei added. "If you keep fidgeting it'll take us forever to get ready!" Minako giggled sheepishly and stopped her squirming, and Rei sighed as she finally smoothed the last wrinkle out of the sash's fabric. Festivals at TA were slightly more relaxed than the everyday atmosphere, but still very proper. Minako had made an improvement in her social decorum in the past few years, but she was still, well, Minako.

_I just don't want anyone to badmouth her if she slips up,_ Rei would never admit out loud even though the worry was constantly there. Not because _she_ was afraid of embarrassment by association, but because she knew people misunderstood Minako very easily, writing her off without getting to know the whole person.

To put it bluntly, it pissed Rei off. And she knew it bothered Minako even if Minako made a big show of not caring.

She ran a comb through her hair one more time, adjusted Minako's ribbons, and they were off.

"You be good for Rei's grandpa, Artemis," Minako called over her shoulder. At least Minako hadn't insisted on bringing the cat, who would probably sneak into the food stalls and nab a few free meals for himself. "I can't wait to see all the stalls this year!" Rei smiled.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what Kotono did with the fortune-telling booth this year," she said. "She's so excited, she's been helping me run it for years, but when I told her I was bringing a date this year she jumped at the chance to take over for me."

"I hope she wasn't _too_ disappointed," Minako said slyly. Rei rolled her eyes, taking Minako's hand as they walked along the side of the road. Leaves crunched under their feet, the breeze occasionally kicking up a few here and there.

 

When they arrived at the festival, Rei was relieved to see the other students happily greeting Minako, with seemingly no memory of that one day. She thought she heard a few whispers about Minako's resemblance to Sailor Venus, but that was about it.

Kotono was especially glad to see them, though, calling them over to the fortune-telling booth before they had a chance to look at the others.

"Come on! First five customers get a free fortune, and couples get a discount!" she said. Rei blushed a little.

"Kotono..."

"I think that sounds lovely," Minako said. "And might I add, the booth looks splendid this evening! Such elegant decor!" Rei smiled wryly, and Kotono giggled.

"Come on now, there's no need to be so formal!" she said. "Any special person of Rei's is a friend of mine!" Rei couldn't help but giggle. Minako hadn't had a chance to get to know Kotono or anyone else that day, but she wasn't surprised the two were hitting it off.

"Well, it _would_ be rude of me to refuse a special offer from a friend," she said. "One couples' fortune, then!" Kotono smiled as she drew five cards, shuffled them, and turned over the one in the center.

"Queen of Hearts," she said. "This symbolizes love, of course. Now, each of you reach into the _omikugi_ boxes for a number and a flower." Rei took her time, but Minako pulled out the first slip of paper her fingers touched; Kotono turned them over and set them down beside the card with a grin. "Luck smiles upon the two of you this evening."

"Eight," Rei murmured. "And Minako, you drew the hydrangea."

"Show your love proudly, and it will flourish eternally," Kotono said. "Such a fortune is extremely rare, so you two are clearly special!" Minako blushed, and Rei made a soft noise as a fuzzy feeling settled in her chest. _Pride._ Pride in their solidarity as Sailor Guardians, in their devotion to the princess, and in their love for each other.

_Pride in Minako. No matter how much I worry about what people think of her, no matter how much it bothers me, she never lets it keep her down for long. Even if something hurts her, she won't give up._

She'd been silly to worry about what others would think tonight, and she was glad Kotono had called them over so quickly. Minako's hand found hers, and Rei twined their fingers together.

"We will," she said as they left the stall, Kotono grinning at them once more before she hurried to help the next customers. Minako sighed happily, leaning her head on Rei's shoulder, and Rei couldn't help but steal a quick kiss.

_Show your love proudly._


End file.
